Fifty Prompts - No 6
by AZ1087653
Summary: Midnight - Two teenage boys spun circles in the snow at midnight, letting their adult worries slip away for just a fraction of time and allowing themselves to be kids again.


Hello! I guess I should explain this series since it's a little odd. A friend and I wrote each other fifty prompts. The prompts she sent me are more like SAT words, so some of them are rather difficult. Our goal is to write one section for each of the series we've written for. Well, this is my third one of 31, so I'll be here a while. She only has three series to write, I think I drew the low stick this time. LOL

Fifty Prompts – No. 6

**Maelstrom**

A maelstrom of emotions swarmed in Shion's brain as he watched Nezumi walk away without even turning around just once.

**Beleaguered**

He did nothing but beleaguer him every minute of the day, but Nezumi wouldn't want Shion any other way.

**Nuzzle**

Hamlet nuzzled Nezumi's fingers while the boy wondered what Shion was doing back in the demolished No. 6.

**Tandem**

Shion never could quite figure out how Inukashi always managed to get the dogs to walk in tandem as if they were humans.

**Stranger**

Maybe he could learn to trust strangers in the future since the only person he ever trusted above all started out as a stranger.

**Plummet**

Nezumi wanted to scream out in agony as he watched Shion's heart rate plummet after being shot.

**Climax**

"It ends in a climax, if you really want to know," Nezumi deadpanned, explaining his newest venture on stage.

**Indubitable**

Shion had an indubitable amount of knowledge regarding the most useless things.

**Lantern**

Nezumi lit the lantern in the room and it cast an eerie glow on his bunkmate as he slept in sickness on the bed.

**Reverie**

The audience was silent as Nezumi concluded his staged reverie, allowing those in attendance to absorb the music he sang to lift their melancholy.

**Green**

Shion found he missed the color green when he no longer got to see the grass or the trees of No. 6.

**Orchestrate**

Shion had orchestrated the entire deal, thus Inukashi had no way of telling the white-haired boy that it didn't make anyone comfortable when they had to get their nails clipped, including Inukashi.

**Blood**

As long as he'd been in the West Block, it still shocked Shion when he saw a corpse swimming in blood on the side of the road.

**Sight**

He'd never admit this, but if Shion lost his sight, Nezumi would stay by his side as his eyes for the rest of time as he knew Shion would do the same for him.

**Karma**

It had to have been Karma that brought Nezumi and Shion together, and at times Nezumi didn't know if it was good or bad.

**Forest**

The forest was silent except for the crunch of his boots on the undergrowth, which was why Nezumi would often find himself singing so the lack of noise didn't make him too lonely.

**Cagastric**

Nezumi was always going off on how their meeting was cagastric, but Shion would have none of that and show the other that their meeting was going to bring about happiness.

**Gaudiloquent **

Nezumi feigned being gaudiloquent as he danced Shion around the room in order to keep from yelling at his flat mate again. He never wanted to see the look of sadness on the boy's face again if he could help it.

**Effort**

It took as much effort not to hit Shion when he was being an idiot as it took to keep from pulling him into a hug and reassuring him that he, Nezumi, would always keep him safe.

**Mitescent **

Thought the weather had turned mitescent, Nezumi still took hold of Shion's hand to keep the other's fingers from getting too cold.

**Epidemic**

Soon the wasps were going to be an epidemic and Shion didn't know if he could save his old home when said issue hit.

**Overwhelm**

Shion was overwhelmed by the stench of dead and decaying bodies beneath him as he followed Nezumi up the mountain of corpses.

**Vivid**

While he couldn't remember all the details, Nezumi could vividly remember the feel of Shion lying next to him all that time even when the boy was out of his life.

**Warmth**

The warmth of Shion's hand in his own was the first reminder that there were people out there who were willing to hold onto him, no matter what he did.

**Tranquil**

Lying in bed together left the two occupants feeling the most tranquil either had ever felt, knowing the other was so close by. 

**Fine **

"How can you think you're fine when there's blood leaking out your ear?"

Nezumi appreciated Shion's passion in this matter, but the white-haired boy yelling at him was only making the ear hurt more.

**Redamancy **

Shion was one hundred percent sure of the redamancy between he and Nezumi. He was also one hundred percent sure that Nezumi just didn't know how to show it yet.

**Thrill**

Running through the snow with Shion chasing him gave Nezumi the biggest thrill in his life. He hoped there would be more days like this in the future.

**Courage**

Nezumi was aware of the amount of courage it took for Shion to stand up for what he believed in, even in the face of death.

**Morality**

It was morally wrong to leave that person, dead, on the corner of the street where the dogs could eat him, but by moving the body Shion knew he'd attract unwanted attention from the cleaners and that was not what he wanted. 

**Marvel**

Shion could do nothing but marvel at Nezumi's persona on stage.

**Orchid**

Shion sat, transfixed, as Nezumi plucked an orchid and fastened it to his hair while on stage. If anything, seeing him as Eve made him fall further into love with the other sixteen year old.

**Cloud**

The cloud cover was enough that they couldn't see a single star, so Nezumi made sure he could feel Shion walking beside him the entire way home from Inukashi's at such a late hour.

**Connect**

There was a connection between Karan's son and that idiot Eve and Rikiga didn't like it one bit.

**Talent**

"You lack the talent to read that in an even slightly convincing way, Shion," Nezumi deadpanned after listening to Shion recite the famous Hamlet speech. "I'd recommend sticking to what you're good at; cleaning dogs and being a pain in the ass."

**Planning**

The amount of planning it was taking to set up their break-in to the correctional facility was astronomical, but Nezumi would do anything to make sure Shion was safe, including plan for eternity.

**Quizzical**

Cravat gave him a quizzical look as Shion did his best to move books throughout the room. He couldn't help but laugh since he was sure the little mouse would be more than happy to help if he were big enough.

**Ameliorate**

After Shion had shown up in his life a second time, Nezumi's days became more ameliorable and he actually found he enjoyed waking up to the other at his side.

**Euphemism**

It was a terrible euphemism, he knew, but sometimes Shion was too dense to understand the direct words for, "you're going to die if you keep that up". So Nezumi had to come up with something else to say to make the boy understand by saying, "your mother will never get to bury you if you keep that up".

**Deviate **

If they so much as deviated from the plan then Shion would die, and dying was not allowed on Nezumi's watch. 

**Candid**

"Can I speak candidly?" Shion asked.

"It's not like you ever listen to me anyway, so why ask if you can speak candidly, why not just do it?" Nezumi replied.

**Tender**

While they lie in bed at night, bodies pressed against one another for warmth, Shion couldn't help but think that a tender version of Nezumi existed under his hardened exterior. He would do anything in his power to help that tenderness escape.

**Midnight**

Two teenage boys spun circles in the snow at midnight, letting their adult worries slip away for just a fraction of time and allowing themselves to be kids again.

**Golden**

Inukashi hesitantly took the golden coin from Nezumi. The last time he'd accepted gold from the boy, Nezumi and Shion had ended up dead somehow. This time there mightn't be something to bring them back to life.

**Urgent**

Nezumi ran through the street with an urgent look on his face. Hearing that something may have happened to Shion had almost caused his heart to shatter and he'd be damned if he was going to allow anything to happen to him after he'd gone through all the trouble to save his sorry ass.

**Duplicate**

"Do you think you can duplicate this little mouse so I can have one too?" little Karan asked Shion as the robot ran into the room to deliver Nezumi a message.

**Defend**

"Defending No. 6 is about the stupidest thing anyone can do," Nezumi explained. "All you're going to get out of it is pain and heartache. It's best to forget that No. 6 even exists."

**Nostalgia**

Nezumi walked through his old neighborhood with Shionn, explaining that this was where the teen's brother and he had lived together when they were younger. He felt a sense of nostalgia as he answered all of the younger Shionn's questions.

**Frivolity**

Nezumi couldn't help but think of the frivolity of the situation as he watched Shion pull all sorts of foodstuffs from the bag; all of his week's wages spent on one meal.

**Anticipation**

Shion looked at Nezumi with anticipation in his eyes as the slightly elder boy had him pinned to the wall. He knew that Nezumi would never hurt him, but that still didn't alleviate his worry when the other blew his top.


End file.
